Kakashi's Love
by The Pie Man
Summary: The title says it all...... Kakashi's an IDIOT! complete... swt
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto…sad isn't it… If I did, Sasuke would have died by now and Naruto like Hinata also heheheh

This is my first fic so please R&R about this chapter swt

**Icha-Icha Grieve**

**Chapter 1: Icha-Icha Down The Drain**

One day, Kakashi was invited to a party at Sasuke's house. It had been the night that everybody was wating for. The usual events happened. Sakura and Ino were fighting with each other whether who will be dancing with Sasuke, but Kakashi, who was nearby heard them and got frustrated and used his Sharingan to shut them up. He then took out his Icha-Icha Paradise book out from his jacket and started reading it. Moments later, Kiba and his smelly dog, Akamaru went jumping over Kakashi but failed and landed on Kakashi. When Kiba landed on Kakashi, his book flew out of his hands and went into a nearby drain.

"Gomenasai Kakashi-sensei…" Kiba apologized.

Kakashi stared in agony as his precious book went flying into the drains. He started gripping his hair and started screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed so loud that his scream could be heard from Konoha to Kusagakure, the village hiding in the grass. Kakashi was so pissed that he summoned his demon dogs to disturb Akamaru whereas Kakashi would use his newly obtained mangyiakan (A/N: I dunno how 2 spell heheheh) and used a genjutsu on the young dog trainer. After Kiba had collapse due to the genjutsu, Jiraya came and he also looked pissed because his favorite customer was in agony of his lost book, Kakashi explained everything to Jiraya and Jiraya couldn't help but shed a tear. They wanted to do a funeral for the book that was so dear to Kakashi. Minutes went by and Kakashi was standing at the doorstep of the rich Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke was running away from a tidal wave of fan girls screaming,

"**SASUKE-KUN! DANCE WITH ME!"**

"**BACK OFF SISTER, HE'S MINE!"**

"**BURN IN HELL ALL OFF YOU, HE'S MINE… DANCE WITH ME!**

He started getting pissed and threw a letter bomb attached to a kunai knife. He then walked next to Kakashi who was grieving the loss of his book. Suddenly, out of nowhere the Spandex lovers walked in a started gloating about how proud he was for Lee to finally throw a kunai knife at a target. (A/N Obviously Lee cannot use shurikans… after all he is a taijutsu master). When Gai was talking to Kakashi about their rivalry and all. After 5 minutes, Gai took out the scoreboard and started explaining how Kakashi's "Flame Of Youth" was reduced to a candle; Kakashi just stared blankly into space at his 'book'. Gai looked at his arch rival and said "Aha! You think because you're so hip and cool, AND STOP IGNORING ME, Dammit, Kakashi you are a worthy rival and started laughing like an idiot. Whereas Lee asked him to get ready. Kakashi suddenly paid attention and asked, "Get ready for what?" and Gai just asked him to wait. After that incident, there was a drum roll and Gai and Lee walked onto a stage wearing a pink bikini and started pole dancing. It seemed that Sasuke had paid them to humiliate themselves in public. Naruto on the other hand vomited his 32nd bowl of ramen after he saw what had happened, but on the other hand, Sakura fell off her chair laughing, so did everyone in the room. Kakashi was depressed and left the Uchiha mansion and went to the nearby ramen shop. Naruto had promised to treat him ramen because of his great loss. The whole reason Naruto wanted to treat Kakashi to ramen was to see Kakashi's face, with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura followed .He then chose a place to sit and wait for the waitress. When the waitress came, his eyes grew wider and u could see his black mask turn red.

Has Kakashi found something to replace his precious Icha-Icha Paradise? 

**I'm Not Sure what to add……… R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Icha-Icha Be Gone 

Everyone noticed Kakashi drooling because they could see the form of his lip under the mask. On the other hand, Ayame, who was the waitress at Ichiraku Ramen Stall (A/N: I forgot the name of the ramen stall… can anyone help me?) couldn't help but blush as red as a strawberry. Suddenly, Kakashi reached and grabbed Ayame's hand and had the courage to ask her out on a date although he didn't know her name. He then noticed that he was broke and borrowed some money from Naruto. Naruto sweatdropped at gave Kakashi his Gamabunta Frog Wallet. (A/N: What is the wallet called?). Kakashi thanked Naruto and vanished in a puff of smoke, but he forgot to tell her where to meet, he even forgot to tell her where they were going. He sweared to himself and went back to the ramen stall to tell Ayame where to go but he also didn't know. He then thought to go to his favorite restaurant, September Café. Kakashi chose to go there because they give 90 discount every September. His mind was set to take Ayame there. At 8.00 p.m, Ayame was waiting in front of a Sakura tree waiting for Kakashi, surprisingly, he came on time. He then escorted her into the restaurant. After they ordered their food, Kakashi took off his mask and Ayame had a nosebleed in an instant. They ate their dinner, talked until the shop closed and paid using all of Naruto's money. They took a walk at a nearby park and sat on a bench and Ayame started talking about her childhood.

Kakashi got bored and took out his Icha-Icha Paradise. Ayame noticed what Kakashi was reading and slapped him and screamed "HENTAI!" Ayame stormed off in a rage and to think that she would start to like Kakashi. He felt his cheek and went back to reading his book like nothing happened. (A/N: Kakashi can be an idiot heheheh)\

**Well…. This is the end of my very short and useless story, I'm not sure this can be called a proper story swt, this is my very 1st fic so please R&R thank you**

**Ayame: KAKASHI SUX!**


End file.
